Prom
by MarinaElyssa
Summary: Prom should be one of the best things in your life. But will this night be as eventful as planned?  Eli and Clare, Dave and Alli, Bianca and Drew, Adam and Fiona, and KC and Jenna. Rated T, just incase!
1. Chapter 1

**This idea has been in my head bugging me so I finally typed it up. I hope you like it and keep reading. Please review, it makes my day!**

* * *

Prom was all Alli talked about. Well, not _all_ of what she said was about prom. She talked about Drew, too. Even though we were only in grade 10, she hoped Drew would ask her. I didn't care if Eli asked me. I knew it wasn't his type of thing, but you never know with him.

Things with me and Eli are going pretty good. After 6 months of being there for me, we both admitted we loved each other. He had helped me through my parents' divorce, because apparently his parents had gotten divorced too. He helped me get out of a lot and he kept from going crazy. That, plus everything else he does and helped me through, I guess that's why I love him.

Now it's been 10 months and it was time for Junior Prom. Well, Junior Prom for Eli.

As I thought, I walked downstairs and drank a glass of water before I went back to my room.

I lie there, in my bed. Wrapped up in the sheets and covered by the blanket. Finally some peace and quiet. I closed my eyes and drifted off into sleep.

In the middle of a wondrous dream I awoke to a sound coming from my window.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

I get up and look through my window and see Eli. He saw me and came up to my window, climbing the tree and climbing in.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered "If my mom catches us, I'll be so dead."

"Don't worry. There's something I need to ask you." He had his smirk on his face for some reason. I didn't know why.

"What is it?" I wondered what he could possibly ask me.

"Will you go to prom with me?" My heart was beating uncontrollably and I grabbed his collar and pulled him closer. I put my head up and went on my toes and kissed him.

"So I'm guessing you'll go with me?" He said while his signature smirk played on his face.

"Most definitely. And you should probably go before my mom sees or hears you."

"That's a good idea. I love you."

"I love you too."

He kissed me goodbye and left the way he came. I laid back in my bed and drifted back to sleep. I just knew what Alli was going to say to this. But I kind of didn't care what Alli thought of it. Oh wait, yes I did. Because I was going to have to go shopping with her for my prom dress.

All I could think about was prom. Now since when did I care about prom? Oh yeah, that's right. I started caring as soon as Eli asked me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yayy! Chapter 2! Please review and I hope you love it!**

* * *

"Hey Alli! Guess what?" Her face lit up as she turned around, letting me see her bright make-up.

"What Clare?" I think she already knew what I was going to say.

"Eli asked me to prom!" We both started jumping up and down and then we stopped because people started to stare.

"When and how?" She put on her puppy dog eyes and really wanted to know.

"Last night. He snuck in through my window and asked me." I blushed.

"Aww how sweet Clare. I'm so happy you found someone! Now if only Dave would ask me to prom.."

"You like Dave? Since when?"

"Since I finally realized I like him and Drew was a major player." I rolled my eyes. Dave's been in love with her since Freshman year..

"How are you two supposed to go? You're both sophomores."

"Well, I thought we could get some 11th graders to pretend to be our dates and we could go together."

"Great idea." As soon as I said that, someone snuck up behind me and covered my eyes.

"Guess who?" I already knew. I knew who had those warm hands and that velvet voice was.

"Eli!" I turned around and he gave me a quick kiss before we turned back to Alli who practically had her jaw on the floor.

"You two are so cute!" I blushed and she giggled and of course, Eli smirked.

_RING! RING! RING!_

"Time for English!" I said

"Too bad I have Science, Clare. "

"See you at lunch!"

"May I?" I nodded. Eli reached down and held my hand as we walked down the hall.

* * *

It was now after school and I was starting to walk down the front steps as someone grabbed my shoulder.

"Hi Eli!" I blushed again, which seemed to happen a lot when he was around.

"Hey Clare. Do you want to come over tonight?" I giggled.

"Sure Eli."

"Alright. Then I'll pick you up at 7?"

"Sounds great!"

I ran home immediately and called Alli. It rang once before she answered.

"Hey Alli. When are we going prom shopping?"

"Since it's in 2 weeks, now?"

"Like today?

"Yeah"

"Sorry"  
"What?"

"I can't come today. I'm going to Eli's."

"Oh, that's okay. Call you later. I have to go."

"Bye"

"Bye"

I quickly ran to the bathroom to get ready to go to Eli's. All I had to do was change and brush my hair...


End file.
